Chasing our Paradise
by CptKrazyKat
Summary: 5 years have passed since Peter has visited Wendy and now Wendy is a 17yr old woman, and has no time for children. Peter asks Tinkerbell to change him into a 17yr old boy so he can be with Wendy. But will they finally be together or will their relationship crumble and end in disaster.


5 years have passed since Peter has visited Wendy and now Wendy is a 17yr old woman, and has no time for children. Peter asks Tinkerbell to change him into a 17yr old boy so he can be with Wendy. But will they finally be together or will their relationship crumble and end in disaster.

 **Hey guys, so i got majorly bored on my 3 month break before uni starts and i decided to watch the 2003 Peter Pan. After watching it i decided i wanted to write a fanfiction based on Peter and Wendy growing up. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer i dont own Peter Pan or any of the characters.**

Tink Change Me

Everyday since Wendy left Peter he's been having this strange feeling in his heart, nothing can seem to shake this melancholy feeling. Even though Peter made new friends and created the Lost Boys 2.0, fought Hook many a times, swam with the mermaids, flown with the fairies and even gathered new magnificent treasure this melancholy continued to posses Peter like a vicious plague. Everybody tried so hard to cheer Peter up, The Lost Boys tried to tell Peter stories and come up with fun activities, but they all reminded him of Wendy and only fuelled the melancholy feeling. Tinkerbell tried to show Peter new amazing spells in the hopes of cheering him up, but nothing seemed to work. Eventually Tinkerbell and the other boys couldn't take it any longer and decided to confront Peter about what was causing this feeling of sadness and loneliness.

"Peter" Said Jet the oldest of the boys, "Why are you sad?" But Peter simply sighed and turned away

"Peter does it have something to do with this Wendy whose name you keep muttering in your sleep?" Said Andrew the youngest of the boys, Peter displayed an irritated glare before turning around once more.

Tinkerbell sighed before flying over to Peter and tugging on his hair.

"Ouch Tink, Why did you do that?" Tinkerbell landed on Peter's shoulder before beginning to lecture him. "Ok alright fine Tink, ill tell you what's wrong" Tinkerbell nodded before signalling Peter to continue.

"It's Wendy, i have this strange feeling" Tinkerbell looked at him both confused and angry "I dont know why but thinking about her makes my heart ache, no matter what i do i cant seem to get her off my mind" Tinkerbell recognised this feeling, its the same feeling she has when Peter leaves Neverland, Tinkerbell began to left off a unsatisfied aura for she knew what she had to do to fix Peter much to her dismay.

"You want me to leave Neverland and go see her" Tinkerbell nodded, the disgust that Tinkerbell had for Wendy could be seen so easily "But what if what Hook says is true, what if she locked her window and what if she doesn't want to see me anymore" Tinkerbell pinched Peter

"Ok Ok fine, we will go anyway" Peter was both excited and scared to go see Wendy for what if she really didn't want to see him.

Peter and Tinkerbell left Neverland and flew off to London to see Wendy. When they arrived at the Darling residence they quite surprised by the sight they saw through the iced up window. All of the boys appeared to be so much older, how much time had passed since Peter had last visited the Darling residence. Peter scoured the room in search of Wendy, but could only see boys in the room, where was Wendy. Peter looked around and saw a light coming from the room upstairs, Tinkerbell and Peter flew up to the window which appeared to be open. Just as Peter was going to saw in and visit Wendy, he stopped hastily for Wendy's mother seemed to be in the room. Peter and Tinkerbell hid next to window and slightly peered in to see what was going on.

"Wendy, Now that you are 17 you need to start planning your future" Peter was shocked, had 5 years really gone by

"Yes Mother i know, its just that all of these men that you've introduced me to haven't caught my interest" Mrs Darling sighed. Peter began to boil with angry, why was Mrs Darling trying to replace Peter with another man.

"I know they haven't, but quite frankly you can't keep pushing every boy away after all you haven't really gotten to know them. Your Father and I have made an arrangement with the Williams down the street" Wendy looked up confused.

"Arrangement?"

"Yes, we have agreed that if neither nor Edward find a suitable partner in the next month then you two shall wed" Wendy looked at her mother shocked, the rage within Peter grew stronger. Mrs Darling must be working with Hook, Peter thought, for why else would you force Wendy to replace Peter.

"Alright Mother, I understand" Wendy's heart filled with sadness, for she did not wish to be forced into marriage.

"Im sorry dear, but its for the best" Mrs Darling kissed Wendy on the forehead before exiting the room.

Peter could see the depressed look on Wendy's face and the tears seeping from her eyes, Peter didn't wish for her to have the same feeling of melancholy that he had been experiencing.

"Tink I'm going in" however just as Peter was about to fly in and see her Tinkerbell pulled Peter's hair and stopped him

"Why can't i go in yet" Tinkerbell glared at him

"What do you mean Wendy's grown up and i can no longer see her" Tinkerbell let out a deep and irritated sigh

"You're saying that because Wendy is now 17 that i can no longer visit her as i am not a suitable partner" Tinkerbell nodded both delighted and a bit upset

"Well i don't care Tink, I have to see her" Tinkerbell hit Peter on the head "No Tink i don't care, i have to see her" Tink stopped Peter one last time

"What now Tink!" Tinkerbell gave Peter a depressed glare

"You mean you can change me so i look the same age as Wendy" Tinkerbell nodded halfheartedly

"Does that mean that i could become her partner? that i wont be replaced" Tinkerbell sighed

"Then why are we still standing her Tink change me" Tinkerbell let out a small tear for she knew that ageing Peter could mean losing Peter, however Tink knew that this was the only way to make Peter happy and thats all Tinkerbell ever wanted. After ageing Peter into a 17yr old boy Tinkerbell returned to Neverland knowing Peter wanting time alone with Wendy.

Peter felt strange, his hands were bigger, he was taller, his muscles more defined, he could feel strange ripples in his abdomen and his voice was deeper. Strangest of all was Peter began to surge with emotions he had never experienced, nervousness and another feeling he couldn't quite figure out. Peter was about to fly through Wendy's window when this feeling of nervousness overcame him, stopping him in his tracks instead he decided that instead of exposing himself to embarrassment and failure right off the bat he would see if she would come to him. So Peter remained next to the windowsill and opened his now soft and tender lips.

"Wendy" Wendy looked at the window confused, that voice, it sounded kinda familiar but she wasn't quite sure

"Who's there" Wendy began to slowly walk over to her window

"Don't you remember me?" Wendy stood at the window confused

"No, now show yourself" Peter flew up to the front of the window and stared at the window, Wendy was shocked however this boy, no this man seemed somewhat familiar to her. The leaves and vines as clothes, the blonde-brown hair, the ability to fly. "Peter?"

"Yes Wendy it's me" Peter smiles whilst analysing Wendy's new appearance. Her light brown her is now longer, she too has grown taller, her body was still slender like he remembered however much curvier and much to Peter's confusion her chest now had what appears to be two strange ovals attached to it. Her white silk night dress was sending shivers down Peters spine, it look wonderful on her.

"Oh Peter, it's been years since i've you" Peter flies throw the window and lands next to Wendy who notices that Peter is much taller then her "Why didn't you come back earlier"

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me again" Wendy giggled

"Why wouldn't i want to see you" A smile engulfed Peters face. "But Peter" The smile quickly vanished from Peters face

"Yes Wendy" Wendy's face was full of sadness, Peter was confused as to why she was so sad. After all Peter had returned just as she had wanted.

"Peter, i'm 17, I'm no longer a child"

"I know that Wendy, but look I'm no longer a child either" Wendy sighed

"Peter, I'm really glad to see you and I'm amazed to see how mature you look but" Peter groaned

"But?"

"But you appear to still have your childish personality and naivete" Peter huffed

"So, what's wrong with that" Wendy sighed once more

"Peter, I have to grow up, I have to find a husband and become an adult" Peter began to move closer to Wendy, Wendy backed away as she wasn't sure what exactly Peter was planning on doing.

"But Wendy, I can be your husband you don't have to replace me" Wendy ended up against the wall, Peter continued to move closer until they were just inches from each other. Wendy blushed.

"Peter you don't know the first thing about being a husband, you don't know anything about being an adult" Peter was beginning to get frustrated, why was Wendy trying so hard to get rid off him.

"Yes i do" Wendy giggled

"No you don't Peter" Peter huffed

"Hmph, fine then" Peter groaned, then an idea came into his head. Peter slowly moved his hand up along Wendy's smooth skin and then stroked her the fair soft skin on her face, Wendy's face went bright red. "Teach me then"

'P...Peter.. I" Peter began to curl his fingers into Wendy's hair, he slowly leaned in so that there noses were almost touching.

"Wendy, all i've felt since you've left is loneliness" Peter licked his lips "I don't want to feel lonely anymore" Peter parted his lips ever so slightly. Moving so that their noses were touching, Wendy's breathing became heavy.

"What are you doing Peter" Peter smiled

"Isn't it obvious, I'm returning the thimble that you gave me" Wendy's body became weak, her cheeks red as roses.

"P..P...Peter you can't"

"Can't what?' Peter stared at her in confusion.

"You can't just disappear for 5 years and then walk into my life and hope to get your way" Peter backed off, he flew to the other side of the room and sat down in the corner. Wendy immediately regretted what she had said, Wendy slowly began to walk over to Peter. "Peter I"

"Go away Wendy" tears began to rush down his face, Wendy's heart began to ache uncontrollably. Wendy sat down behind Peter and wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. "Wendy what are you doing i said go away" Peter tried to shake off Wendy but she only held him tighter.

"No Peter, I'm sorry and i want to apologise" Wendy shuffled around so that she was facing Peters handsome face. Peter jerked his head so that their eyes would meet.

"I dont want it" Wendy groaned, Peter was acting like a stubborn child.

"Peter your acting like a child" Wendy grabbed Peters head and tried to turn it to face her "Peter look at me" Peter tried desperately to fight her grip.

"I dont care" Wendy sighed

"Don't make me use my secret weapon" however Wendy got no response "Alright you asked for it" Wendy licked her lips and slightly parted them, Wendy looked at Peters lips. Peters perfectly pink, perfectly curved lips that were worth a thousand kisses. Wendy gently placed her lips on Peters, Wendy's heart began to race she never thought she would get the chance to kiss Peters lips. However Wendy didn't get a response from Peter.

Wendy decided that kissing Peter wasn't working so she backed off, Peter placed his hand behind Wendy's head.

"Hey who said you could stop" Wendy looked up and met with Peters beautiful brown eyes.

"But Peter you" But before Wendy could finish Peter pulled her head closer to his and placed his lips on hers. Wendy was shocked at first, her heart began to race. His lips were so soft and moist.

Peter's heart and thoughts were racing like a cheetah hunting its prey, her lips were so tender he didn't want to let them go. Peter opened his lips wider and began to use his tongue, Wendy jumped she wasn't expecting him to make the kiss so passionate. Wendy returned with her own tongue, Peter moaned his body was reacting strangely to this kiss. His body felt hot, he craved Wendy in a way he had never felt before. Just what exactly was happening to him, was this to do with the ageing spell Tinkerbell had used on him.

Peter's body began to move on it's own, his hands grabbed Wendy's waisted and pulled her closer to him. Wendy moaned, the feeling of his soft skin made her body shiver. Peter began to move his tongue faster, Wendy did the same as their kiss became more passionate Peter began to slowly lean forward causing Wendy to move so that she was lying on the ground. Peter leaned over Wendy and began to curl his fingers through Wendy's hair, they parted lips for a second to catch a break their swollen and covered in each other's saliva. Wendy decided to explore Peters body and began to slowly run her fingers down Peter's chest and across his abdomen. His abs were rock hard underneath his soft skin, Wendy began to feel hot.

Peter leant down and was about to continue kissing Wendy when suddenly they heard a noise from downstairs. Peter jumped up and so did Wendy.

"What was that?" Peter looked at Wendy confused

"I dont know Peter, it's probably one of my brothers" Peter made a sigh of relief before moving closer to Wendy, but Wendy put her hand to Peter's chest " No Peter we should stop" Peter gave Wendy the most adorable pouty face.

"Why" Wendy pointed to the door

"We should stop incase my brothers or parents come in" Peter crossed his arms, he was acting like a child again.

"Hmph fine" Peter gave Wendy the most adorable pouty face. Wendy melted on the spot.

"Argh ok fine one last kiss" Peter leaped for joy

"Yahoooooo" Wendy let out a slight giggle, Peter landed next to Wendy and pulled her closer to him and gave her one final passionate kiss. Both Wendy and Peter's hearts began to race, their skin began to feel hot. After a few minutes they both moved away from each other, their breathing heavy, their lips swollen and covered in saliva, their eyes locked onto each other. Wendy suddenly remember that even though Peter looked older, at heart he was still only a child and that they could never be together. Wendy became possessed with sadness

"Peter you know we can't be together" Peter frowned

"Why Wendy, why can't we i've grown up i really have" Wendy groaned slightly and stared at Peter with disbelief

"I'm sorry Peter but i just don't see it, physically yes but mentally no"

"What if i show you that i have" Wendy looked at him with confusion

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Give me 1 month" Wendy's confusion grew

"1 month?" Peter nodded

"Yes, give me 1 month to prove that i have grown up" Wendy looked as Peter once again gave her his adorable pouty face, but this time his eyes filled with water and began to weep.

"Alright fine, you have 1 month to prove to me that you've grown up and that's it" Peter once again leaped for joy as like a selfish child he had gotten his way.

"Thank you Wendy, you won't regret it" Wendy sighed

"I hope not" She muttered under her breath. Peter and Wendy looked out the window and saw that it was almost daylight

"Well i should get going" Peter gave Wendy a kiss on the cheek before walking over to the window. "I'll see you later Wendy"

"Hopefully not too soon, i need to catch up on my sleep" Wendy joked

"Alright then" Peter waved goodbye before flying off into the the remaining darkness of the night.

Wendy walked back over to her bed and collapsed on top of her untouched quilts, she had never expelled so much energy in one night. Yet not a single regret crossed her mind for she was glad to see Peter once again, and she had taking quite a liking to Peter's older look. Wendy shook her head, she had to get Peter off her mind otherwise she would never sleep. After realising that she wouldn't be able to banish Peter from her mind, she decided to accept him and go to sleep. She curled up under quilts and slowly closed her eyes before drifting off into a deep sleep.

When Peter arrived back in Neverland, he knew that he had to instantly start working on his plan to convince Wendy that he was an adult.

"Tink... Tink where are you i need your help" Peter heard the sound of tiny wings fluttering in the distance, Tinkerbell appeared and asked what it was that Peter wanted.

"I need your help, what does a 17yr old boy do and how do they act" Tinkerbell thought for a minute

"Your telling me i have to change my outfit? into what though?" Tinkerbell waves her wand and changes Peter's clothes and then creates a mirror. Peter stares at his new outfit, at first shocked but then in a rather cocky manner. Tinkerbell had given Peter black jeans, a dark blue short sleeved top and a black leather jacket.

"Tink this is too much clothing are sure this is what they wear" Tinkerbell nodded before changing Peter's once scruffy hair into something that would match his new attire. Peter stared in both awe and confusion at his new hairstyle, His hair was now neat and covered in a sticky substance.

"Tink why is my hair sticky" Tinkerbell sighed "What's gel?" Tinkerbell placed her finger to Peter's mouth "Sorry Tink, continue" Tinkerbell continued teaching Peter.

"So this is what men in London use to make their hair look nice to attract women? but whats wrong with scruffy hair" Tinkerbell glared at Peter

"What do you mean scruffy hair isn't attractive" Tinkerbell sighed before getting off the appearance topic and onto teaching him how to act like the 17yr old boys she had observed on her adventures to London.

"I have to take Wendy out on a date?" Tinkerbell nodded "But what's a date?" Tinkerbell facepalmed, she forgot who oblivious Peter was to his surroundings. Although what do you expect from the former kid who never wanted to grow up, he didn't care about what was happening outside of Neverland.

"So a date is where I take Wendy out to a place in London and we spend time together?" Tinkerbell nodded, at least he understood the basics of a date.

"So you're telling me that when i see Wendy today that i should suggest going on a date to prove how i've grown up?" Tinkerbell smiled.

"Well ok then, anything to spend time with Wendy" Peter stared out into the distance, watching as the sun was rising from what appeared to be the depths of the ocean.

"I shall leave around midday" Tinkerbell patted Peter on the back, although she disliked Wendy she was hoping that this would work. For Peter's sake.

Peter continued learning all about being a 17yr old London boy from Tinkerbell, counting down the seconds till he could see Wendy again.

 **Well that ends the first chapter, sorry its not very long but i didn't want to spoil everything in the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment as to what your thoughts were on the chapter.  
Thanks bye for now :3**


End file.
